Justice League: Wild Cards
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: A Wild Card has entered the ever changing game of the DCAU. How will the heroes and villains take it when the Courier delivers Old World Justice?


Justice League: Wild Cards

A Fallout/DCAU crossover.

…

 _Somewhere out in the Mojave Wasteland…_

A lone figure walked along the cracked and burnt asphalt highway. The figure was tall wearing dull green riot armour with a duster over the top of said armour. The figure was also wearing a helmet complete with a gas mask of some kind. The figure was also well-armed with a lever-action rifle that had some native American symbols on the stock holstered on his back, a well-made katana that was sheathed on the figure's left hip and a large engraved revolver hung on his right hip. Despite what you would think, the figure had a lot more weapons than you would believe.

Floating beside the lone figure was some kind of metal sphere with some antennas and a small little barrel below its 'face'. The figure then looked at a wrist device that was attached to his left wrist and adjust some knobs and dials before continuing to walk with the metal eye floating behind him, buzzing quietly as it floated along.

As the sun hung high in the sky, scorching the ground below, the man kept walking along the cracked highway with the metal eye floating behind him. The man then checked his wrist device again before looking in a direction and after a moment, he then went in that direction with the metal eye following him obediently.

Leaving the highway, the man and the eye walked across the desert sands. Walking into a deep valley, the pair continued to walk deeper into the valley. Then looming out from behind a large boulder was something that was the stuff of nightmares. A large bipedal lizard with large razor sharp looking claws on its hands and wicked looking horns on its head stepped out in front of the man and the eye. The man stopped to look at his monstrous opponent and the metal eye beeped and chirped a few times. The large predatory lizard then gave a growling roar as it ran towards its prey on long limbs, its clawed hands raised for the kill. Quick as lightning, the man pulled the lever-action rifle from his back and fired three shots at the charging beast. The first shot missed its target but the other two hit the beast in the head and chest. The beast fell to the ground dead and unmoving. The man and the metal eye then continued to walk into the valley but not before the man unloaded another shot into the dead beast's head for good measure. Keeping his rifle out, the man and his robotic companion kept walking into the valley.

Soon as the sun began its slow descent into the western horizon, the man and the eye then found a large round metal door nestled deep in the valley. Without any hesitance, the pair opened the door and walked into the gloom. There was darkness at first but then the wrist device on the man's wrist clicked and bright light filled a small area around the man. Walking into what would've been a clean room was now rusted out and dirty. Indeed, this place was once a functioning Vault but was now devoid of life. Some skeletons littered the metal floor, evidence that there was once life but no more. Ignoring the question of what happened to the Vault's inhabitants, the man and his companion delved further into the Vault. As they entered the hallways which were dimly lit, the pair encountered some giant mantis. The mutated bugs were easily dealt with by the man's katana and the eye's laser blasts. Entering what used to be the overseer's office and finding the overseer's computer terminal, the man hacked into the computer. After three wrong answers, the last choice was successful and the man breathed a sigh of relief; how he hated playing guessing games.

Finding a file named _Project Portal_ , the man opened the file and perused the contents of the document and nodded in satisfaction then logged out of the computer. Checking his wrist device again, the man then left the overseer's office and walked further into the bowels of the Vault.

Soon reaching the innermost bowels of the Vault, the stranger found a large room and in the middle of the room was a large strange looking device that look similar to some of the teleportation technology in Big MT. Nearby was the computer/control console, just waiting to be used. Striding over to the console, the man booted up the computer. The console whirred and beeped to life and the machine hummed to life and the lights in the room began to glow dimly.

The stranger then looked at the computer files on the computer before nodding and he began to download the files onto his wrist device. Once the man had downloaded the files, the man then prepared to leave the room when a sudden whine of a machine powering up caught his attention. Turning around the man saw the machine had turned itself on and began growing in power.

Walking back to the console, the stranger then began searching for the off switch. The floating robot began beeping and chirping. The man looked at his floating companion as if to ask what to do when the machine began sending out sparks of electricity. The airborne robot began bouncing up and down in the air beeping and buzzing in worry. The man continued to search for the off switch with more urgency but to no avail as the machine kept sending out lashes of energy before with a great cracking tearing sound, a black hole opened in the room and it began sucking everything in the room. The man grabbed the floating robot and tried to make his way back to the door. But the suction of the black hole slowly but surely dragged the man and his robotic companion in to the gaping black hole. Finally, the man lost his footing and he and his robotic companion were sucked in to the black hole and once they passed into the anomaly, the black hole closed and everything was still and the machine then powered down and was still.

…

 _Military Airfield._

Diana grunted as she took a punch from her adopted sister Aresia. Diana and Hawkgirl had come to this place to try and stop Aresia from unleashing a deadly virus that was designed to kill every male person on Earth. It had already infected Superman, J'onn, Batman, Flash and Green Lantern and many other men had been infected. It galled Diana to acknowledge that Aresia was following the ideals of the Amazons to the logical extreme conclusion but if she succeeded in her plan, it would possibly mean the extinction of the entire human race.

Hawkgirl was currently fighting Aresia's accomplice Tsukuri who was clashing her katana against Hawkgirl's Nth metal mace. Aresia then grabbed Diana by the throat and spoke "Why must we fight, Diana? Can you not see the logic in this?!" she demanded.

"You don't realise what you're doing!" replied Diana "This is not freeing women everywhere! You're also killing many good and innocent men everywhere!" she declared.

"Acceptable losses!" Aresia smiled a vicious smile "Men everywhere must pay for the crimes they've done to women!" she stated.

"Then you leave us no choice, sister!" retorted Diana who then slammed her forehead against Aresia's face causing the blonde to drop Diana in surprise. Diana then slammed her fists into Aresia's stomach, knocking the wind from her before slamming her knee into her face. Aresia's head snapped back by the force of the blow but she quickly righted herself and launched a spin-kick into Diana who barely managed to block the strike and Aresia then began landed strong punches into Diana who could only block the blows.

Tsukuri then threw some throwing stars at Hawkgirl who blocked the projectiles with her mace before swinging her mace at the Japanese assassin who backflipped to avoid the strike. "Why do this, Tsukuri?" Hawkgirl asked the assassin "Why throw your lot in with Aresia?" she demanded.

"Let's just say I have daddy issues!" responded Tsukuri who held her katana in an Iaido stance and Hawkgirl then launched herself into the air and swooped down to slam her mace into Tsukuri who nimbly dodged the strike.

Then there was a loud booming sound and everyone paused to look up and see what looked like a black hole forming in the sky. Then falling through the black hole was a man dressed in some kind of riot armour and a basketball sized robot with him. Both figures crashed to the ground with a loud thump. The riot-armoured man then slowly stood up on booted feet and looked up to see the black hole closing seamlessly.

" _Well, there goes my way home,"_ the armoured man said in a synthesized voice, no doubt because of his helmet and gas mask. The basketball sized robot then floated up beside the man and began beeping excitedly.

" _I know we're somewhere else, ED-E!"_ snapped the man _"The only question is where?"_ he asked before he noticed Diana, Shayera and their opponents.

The man's expression was unknown as his helmet/gasmask hid his face but his voice betrayed surprise as he said _"And who the hell are you guys?"_ he asked.

"A man?" Aresia whispered to herself before her features arranged themselves into a snarl and she immediately leapt at the man and launched a hammer-strike with her fists. The stranger had the sense to dodge out of the way before drawing a large engraved revolver and fired it, fanning the firing hammer like how you see in Western movies. Aresia blocked the bullets with her bracers.

" _Good reflexes,"_ the stranger noted _"How good they are, is the question,"_ he said as he holstered his gun and drew the katana that hung on his left hip and held it in reverse grip.

Aresia growled as she drew her own sword, a Greco-Roman iron xiphos and charged towards the stranger with a yell of rage, intent on killing this stranger. The stranger's robot then zoomed to float in front of the armoured man and began firing bright red stream of energy at Aresia who blocked the strikes with her sword and bracers and swung her free hand at the robot who simply floated higher above the strike. The stranger then thrust his katana at Aresia's throat. Aresia blocked the strike with her blade before trying to drag the man in close for a killing strike.

But the stranger seemed to see that move coming and kicked Aresia's legs out from under her and prepared to stab his sword into Aresia's heart.

"NO! Don't kill her!" Diana shouted. The stranger looked at the Amazon, the red lenses of his helmet glaring at her as if to ask why he shouldn't when Aresia took advantage of his inattention and swung her fist into his chin. The stranger grunted as Aresia's fist collided with his jaw and the force knocked his helmet off, finally revealing his face to everyone. Shayera noted that the stranger was quite handsome. Not in a male model but still handsome enough to get most women's attentions. He had tanned skin and short unkempt sandy brown hair and sea green eyes but what caught Shayera's attention were the scars on the man's face. The scars were small but still numerous and it gave the impression that this man was no stranger to fighting and warfare.

Aresia then grabbed the man's throat. "Now you shall suffer the same fate as all the rest of the men in Man's World shall!" she declared as she raised her sword towards the man's throat.

 **PFFT!**

Aresia blinked in surprise and she suddenly coughed up some blood out of her mouth and some of the blood sprayed onto the man's face. It was then everyone noticed a small pistol in the man's left hand jammed into Aresia's stomach. The small little pistol then fired again.

 **PFFT! PFFT! PFFT! PFFT!**

Aresia coughed up more blood and she slackened her grip on the man who then stood up and aimed his silenced pistol at Aresia's head. Diana was immediately upon and grabbed the man's hand. Wonder Woman was then met with a murderous glare that it actually made her want to take a step back as she saw what was in those eyes. The look in the man's sea green eyes spoke of a survivor, someone who would do whatever it took to survive, even mean killing someone else to do it. And from the look in the man's eyes, Diana could tell that this man had killed many people in his life.

"Don't kill her, please!" Diana said to the man who glared at her coldly before speaking.

"And what reason should I not?" he asked quietly and it was the quietness in the man's voice that scared Diana. It was though killing had lost all meaning to him, which in itself was frightening enough. It begged the question as to how many people this man had killed to reach such a level where it had lost all meaning to him which was even more frightening.

"We need her alive to create the cure for the virus she's created!" said Shayera and the man swivelled his head to look at her and his eyes widened a little in surprise as he saw the feathery wings on the Thanagarian's back but he minutely shook his head in favour of asking "What virus?"

"Long story short; Aresia created a virus designed to kill all male people on the planet to promote the Amazon ideals of not needing men," Shayera quickly explained the situation in one sentence.

"And she probably has the notes to create an antidote," the man then said looking at Aresia who, if not for her enhanced body, might already be dead. Aresia having heard the conversation spat through blood stained teeth "I won't give you my notes! All men deserve to die for what they've done to women!" she spat as she coughed up more blood. The man then lowered himself to look Aresia in the eye and spoke in a whisper "You'll tell us where your notes are, or I'm going to do a lot more than just shoot you in the stomach," he whispered. Diana and Shayera felt a cold shiver go down their spines and Aresia's eyes widened in fear.

"You… you wouldn't dare!" the rogue Amazon breathed "Not with them here!" she added looking at Diana and Shayera half hoping her words were true.

The man chuckled darkly and Aresia cringed in fear. "What makes you think I won't do it?" the man asked Aresia "If you knew who I am and my story, then you would know that I always keep to my word," he said with a sinister smile on his lips.

"I won't tell you!" Aresia said defiantly.

"Oh yes, you will." The man grinned sinisterly as he pulled out a large bowie knife from his coat and slowly aimed the blade towards Aresia's jugular. Aresia then tried to pull herself away from the man but the man had grabbed her wrist and held tightly. Aresia tried in vain to wrest the man's grip from her person but the man was holding her tightly. One last effort on Aresia's part was for her to say "Diana! Please! Talk to him!" she pleaded her fellow Amazon who looked at her for a moment before saying "I'm sorry, Aresia. But if I were you, I'd give us what we want and maybe you get to live," she said.

"You heard her," the stranger said to Aresia who looked at him in terror. "So what shall I cut first? Your fingers? Or perhaps a nerve?" he asked as the tip of his knife hovered above Aresia's forefinger.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" Aresia screamed. A disappointed look overcame the man's face before he sighed and said "Oh, very well. Ruin all the fun, why don't you?" he pouted like a child which in different circumstances would've been amusing to see but in this case it was more terrifying than amusing.

Aresia told them where to fin her notes and afterwards she was placed in some high tensile titanium cuffs to prevent her escaping. Her accomplice Tsukuri had long since left the scene leaving Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl and their new ally to retrieve the notes on the virus and begin making the antidote to the virus.

After the antidote had been distributed to all medical centres and hospitals, Diana and Shayera then took a moment to speak with their new ally.

"I think we missed some things in all the commotion," Diana noted as she and Shayera stood in front of the mysterious man and his robot companion aboard the Watchtower meeting room.

"Well, with the fate of the world at stake, it's understandable," Shayera replied as she looked at the stranger who was cleaning his weapons which were numerous and too big to fit in his satchel.

"So, what would you two lovely ladies like to know?" The man smiled charmingly getting a blush out of the two superheroines.

"Who are you?" Shayera asked the first question on a list of many.

"Name's Jack Marshall. I'm also called the Courier or simply Courier," replied the stranger.

"Courier? You mean deliver letters and packages?" asked Diana.

"I did, until one night I was shot in the head," replied Jack as his fingers touched a small scar on his forehead.

"You were shot in the head? How are you not dead?" enquired Diana.

"I've got a thick skull," joked Jack "You know my name, but I don't know either of yours. Mind if I ask who you two are?" he asked.

"I am Diana of Themyscira, Home of the Amazons," answered Diana "I am also called Wonder Woman in Man's World," she said.

"Call me Hawkgirl," said Shayera.

"Themyscira? Amazons? Man's World? Are those some pre-war things?" Jack asked Diana who answered with "Pre-war? Are you from the future?" she asked.

"Not too sure yet," mumbled Jack as he looked at his floating robot and said to it "ED-E, do your records have anything on what Diana just said?" he asked the floating robot who beeped and whirred, bouncing up and down in the air. Whatever ED-E was saying didn't make sense to Diana or Shayera but Jack seemed to understand the beeps and whirs the robot was making.

"There are no records of anything mentioning Amazons or winged humans?" Jack asked the robot who shook from side to side as if to say no. Jack then looked at Diana and Shayera and spoke to them.

"What year is this?" he asked in a serious voice.

"It's the year 2010, why?" Shayera asked. A troubled look passed over Jack's face as he said "Maybe that Enclave portal technology somehow zapped me and ED-E back to Earth's past," he muttered to himself before he looked at ED-E and asked him "ED-E, do your Enclave files have anything on time travel?"

ED-E beeped for a moment before beeping again. "Are you sure?" Jack asked and ED-E beeped as if annoyed with the question. "Okay, I was just asking!" Jack said to the floating robot.

Looking at Diana and Shayera, Jack said to them "So, according to ED-E's files, it looks like I'm not in my own universe anymore," he said.

"How did you get here in the first place?" asked Shayera.

"Well, that's a long story but I suppose I'd better tell you, so you both might wanna grab a chair, this'll take a while," Jack said to the Thanagarian.

Jack then began telling Shayera and Diana of his world and all the horrors of nuclear war that had baptized the world in nuclear fire and of how he rose from being a simple courier to a legend of the Wasteland.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: well, there it is everyone, the first chapter of Justice League: Wild Cards. This chapter is a little rushed but I wanted to get it out as quickly as I could. As you can see I forsook the usual crossover character ends up in the DCAU at the start of Justice League method and went for something different with the Courier and ED-E ending up in the DCAU around the Fury episode just to do something different.**

 **So, this is just a prelimnary chapter that sets the stage of the Courier and ED-E's adventures in the DCAU. They'll clash with the good and the bad because the Courier is no hero, but he's no villain either. As the saying goes in Fallout "There are no heroes in the Wasteland, only survivors." And the Courier is most definitely a survivor, willing to do what it takes to survive but that won't mean he isn't without a moral conscience as some villains of the DCAU will get a bullet to the head for their crimes and this will definitely put him at odds with the Justice League.**

 **In other news, I'm working on a multi-crossover involving Elder Scrolls/Skyrim, Once Upon A Time, Game of Thrones, Fallout and the Witcher series. I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of romantic options for Martin Blackfyre the Dragonborn to be with and when I last looked, it was a tie between Daenerys Targaryen and Triss Merigold, so if any of you want someone other than Daenerys or Triss to take the lead and be the Dragonborn's girl, get voting.**

 **And to take a note from my good friend, free man writer, here's a little sneak peek of what I have in mind for my newest idea…**

…

"I thought you would've talked these two suicidal fuckers out of this!" Tormund Giantsbane said to Ser Davos Seaworth the Onion Knight.

"I've been failing in that regard lately," Davos admitted.

"Oh, come now." Killian grinned roguishly "A sense of adventure shouldn't be mistaken for suicidal tendencies," he joked.

"When you've been out there, you'll change your mind, Captain Hook!" Ciri said to the ex-pirate who had long since given up trying to remind the witcheress that he was no longer a pirate.

"Still surprised to see you up here, Ciri," drawled Geralt as he took a swig of his ale.

"And I'm surprises you came out of retirement, Geralt!" Ciri shot back "Some of the things I've seen out here would come close to the Wild Hunt," she said grimly.

"Good thing, the Wild Hunt has long been defeated," Geralt said sagely.

"What matters right now, is that we need to bring proof that the Great Enemy is here!" Martin announced.

"But who do we need to convince?" Tormund asked "What about those queens? How many are there now?"

"Two," answered Jon.

"And which one do we need to convince? The one who rides dragons, or the one who fucks her brother?" Tormund said in all seriousness.

Everyone chuckled momentarily before Jon replied "Both!"

Tormund looked at everyone before speaking. "How many did ya bring?" he asked.

Jon sighed and replied "Not enough."

"The big woman?" Tormund asked hopefully and getting an amused smile out of Jon.

"We were hoping some of your men could help," Jorah said to Tormund.

"I'll be staying behind," Davos announced "I'd be a liability out there, you all know that," he said.

"You are." Tormund nodded and everyone chuckled again at the Wildling's bluntness. Tormund looked at them for a moment before saying "You aren't the only ones who've come here. Follow me!"

Tormund led the group down into the Cells of East-Watch by the Sea.

"My scouts found this lot a mile south of the Wall," Tormund explained "Said they were on their way here."

Jon and several others recognised one man among the prisoners who was currently laying on a bench.

"You're the Hound," Jon said to Sandor Clegane "I saw you once at Winterfell," he added remembering the day he saw the sworn sword to Joffrey Baratheon.

Sandor eyed Jon as he sat up.

"And you came here why? Killian asked his eyes narrowed at the Hound.

"They want to go beyond the Wall too," said Tormund.

"We want to go beyond the Wall," said Beric Dondarrion leader of the Brotherhood without Banners "We have to!" he declared.

"And we should believe you, why?" asked Martin.

"Because our Lord told us that the great war is…" Beric began when he was cut off.

"Don't trust them!" Gendry spat as he looked at Beric and Thoros of Myr hatefully.

"They're the Brotherhood! And the last thing their lord ordered them was to sell me to a red witch who almost murdered me!" the bastard son of Robert Baratheon said bitterly.

Jon and Martin shared a look with each, knowing who Gendry was talking about.

"Thoros?" Jorah asked and Thoros the drunken red priest leaned out of the shadows. "I almost didn't recognise you!" Jorah said to the red priest.

"Ser Jorah Mormont," Thoros said with some mirth "They haven't given me anything to drink down here. I'm not feeling myself," he added.

"You're a fucking Mormont?" Tormund glowered at Jorah "Like the last Lord Commander?" he growled.

Jorah didn't back down, only standing up straighter. "He was my father!" the exiled Bear declared.

"He hunted us like animals!" spat Tormund.

"And you repaid the favour, if I recall," Jorah retorted making Tormund growl.

"Tension among the ranks," Geralt remarked "Lovely thing to keep you warm here," he said cynically.

"here we all are," Beric said with a wry grin "At the edge of the world, at the same moment going in the same direction for the same reasons," he added.

"Our reasons are not your reasons," Davos stated.

"It doesn't matter what we think our reason are." Beric stood from his spot on the bench and walked towards the cell door. "There's a greater purpose at work and we serve it together, whether we know it or not. We may take the steps, but the Lord of Light…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, will you shut your hole?!" growled Sandor in annoyance "Are we coming with you fucks or not?" he demanded.

"Don't you wish to know what we're doing?" Martin asked the Brotherhood.

"it's not for the faint of heart!" Ciri warned.

"Better than staying down here in a cell and freezing to death," Thoros pointed out.

"He's right," Jon said "We're all on the same side," he added.

Almost everyone looked at Jon and Gendry asked "How can we be?"

Jon looked at Beric and said "We're all breathing."

Jon held out his hand and Tormund handed him the cell keys. Jon opened the cell door and the Brotherhood shuffled out.

"So what are we doing?" Sandor asked impatiently.

"Well, you're not going to like it," Killian said to the Hound handing him a flask "It's rum," the former pirate said to the Hound. Sandor accepted and took a big gulp of rum.

"Well?" Sandor asked once he had taken a gulp of alcohol.

"We need to convince the rest of Westeros that the White Walkers are real and are coming," Martin informed the Hound.

"Daenerys Targaryen believes us, thanks to her… relationship with Martin," Jon said giving the Dragonborn and last remaining member of House Blackfyre an almost envious glance "But it's not enough. We need to convince the rest of Westeros that the Great War is here and that Westeros needs to be united for this!" the Bastard of Winterfell declared.

"We're going out beyond the Wall and ranging for the White Walkers and their army," Ciri said to the Brotherhood "We'll find them and do our best to capture one of the wights and bring it back South and use it as proof to show everyone what we're up against!" she explained.

"That's the dumbest fucking idea I've ever heard of," deadpanned Sandor.

"Oh, and going up here with a ragtag group of men to fight the army of the dead was also a good idea, was it?" Killian said to the Hound snippily.

"It is a stupid idea," Martin said as if agreeing with the Hound "But it's the only one we have!" he stated as if there were no other options.

"Not much of a plan," Geralt noted dryly.

"Wasn't much to begin with," Martin replied "We're all here right now. All of us know exactly what it is we're about to do and face. The question is if all of us are willing to go out there and be prepared to die and give everyone a fighting chance!"

"I'm not ready to die, ya bloody cunt!" Sandor snapped.

"Then what were you doing out here?" Geralt asked with a drawl.

"These fucking fire worshippers are to blame!" Sandor pointed to Thoros and Beric who could only shrug in response.

"Enough!" Jon commanded "Everyone get yourselves ready. We leave within the hour!" he said.

With that declaration, there was a sense of foreboding that befell the ragtag team of misfits, warriors, hunters, pirates and monster-slayers.

Then standing in two lines with Jon standing in front of them with his Direwolf Ghost by his side. As the gate opened slowly, Jon looked at his company of men who had agreed to go on this suicidal mission. To Jon's right was Martin, followed by Jorah, Killian, Gendry, Geralt and Sandor. To Jon's left was Tormund, Ciri, Beric and Thoros.

A silent agreement was shared with everyone before they walked in synchronised movements out into the foreboding wintery tundra. But that did nothing to deter them or falter their steps and they kept their weapons in their hands at all times.

Behind the group were five other men pulling a sled carrying supplies that they needed for the ranging of the North.

Cold winds whipped about, stinging everyone's faces, like icy needles piercing their skin. But they trudged on regardless, the cold not slowing them down in their mission.

In hindsight, this was an incredibly stupid mission that was most certainly suicidal but that didn't matter now as all that mattered was getting the job done.

…

 **Well, there's a little sort of sneak peek of what I have in mind for my Skyrim/Once Upon A Time/Game of Thrones/Fallout/Witcher idea. Admittedly there weren't any Fallout characters in that scene but hopefully that will change when I get to that point and when I publish the idea. Hopefully in that scene, I didn't have any one character overshadowing the rest, so hopefully I can keep that up.**

 **In other news, I've recently published a rewrite of my Disney University story and hopefully made it a bit better as well as taking some examples from my good friend Dario Soto's own Disney University story which was inspired by my original Disney University story. But there are some differences such as my Dragonborn having PTSD after his military service as well as having flashbacks sometimes. So the rewrite is titled Disney University: Dragonborn, give it a read when you get the chance and let me know what you think of it and leave a review on this story as well telling me what you think of this one.**

 **So, that's all from me, I'll see you all later.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
